Walking Dead/E
Earl Sutton Earl Sutton was a large black man from Virginia and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He was a resident of the Hilltop Colony where he worked as a blacksmith. In the television series, Earl is a Caucasian male and as the characters of Morton Rose and Brandon Rose do not exist within the show's continuity, he is the husband of Tammy Rose and their son is Ken. In the season premiere of season nine, Ken is killed during a supply run, causing tensions between Earl, Tammy and Hilltop leader Maggie Greene. Gregory, bitter over losing the election to Maggie, uses the couple's grief and anger to get Earl drunk and persuade him to kill Maggie, though her and Enid manage to fight him off. Earl is locked up in Hilltop's jail where Gregory is executed for his actions. Earl becomes a blacksmith during the six-year time jump and mentors Henry while he and Tammy later adopt an infant son whose Whisperer mother tried to sacrifice it to walkers during Alpha's confrontation with Daryl Dixon. Eastman Eastman was a former forensic psychiatrist who encountered Morgan Jones when the latter was snooping around his cabin where Eastman owned a goat named Tabitha and hoped to make cheese. After disobeying the order to lower his gun several times, Eastman shows up and promptly knocks Morgan out with his staff, imprisoning him inside of a makeshift jail in his home. Gradually over time, Eastman is able to help Morgan regain his sanity and even pracitices him in the art of Aikido. Later, Morgan notices the zombified version of a man he had previously murdered and hesitates to kill him, causing Eastman to get bitten on the back. It is ambiguous as to whether Eastman was shot by Morgan or chose to commit suicide to prevent reanimation. Eastman's teachings have had a lasting effect on Morgan, who now views all life as precious and chooses to go by more peaceful methods to resolve conflicts in contrast to methods committed by others such as Rick Grimes. Ed Peletier Ed Peletier was a salesman from Georgia who was married to a woman named Carol and had a daughter named Sophia. Ed was a domineering person who often visited verbal abuse upon his family and did little for Sophia in the way of being a loving father. When the zombie outbreak hit the American Southeast, the Peletiers headed towards Atlanta, hearing that it was a safe zone. They met with other survivors, but Ed warned Carol against sharing their supplies with them. As the situation worsened, Ed reluctantly agreed to join the group and they set up a camp in woods outside of the city. The other survivors took note of how abusive Ed Peletier was and a former police officer, Shane Walsh, released his aggression upon him by beating him about the head and neck. While recuperating in his tent after the injuries he sustained from being beaten up, Ed was attacked when walkers raided the camp. He was bitten and killed. Carol Peletier destroyed his head with a pick axe to insure that he would not be resurrected as a zombie. In her anguish however, she also used this opportunity to vent her aggression over the way he had treated her in life. Eduardo Eduardo was a male Latino and a member of the community at Hilltop Colony in Virginia. He worked as part of the town's security forces under the leadership of Gregory and defended the town when the front gates were compromised by the Saviors, who let several walkers into the area. Eduardo fought against the walkers, along with Maggie Greene, Sasha Williams, and Paul Rovia. When public opinion began to turn against Gregory and his compliance with the Saviors' demands, Eduardo began taking his cues from Maggie instead. Edwin Jenner Edwin Jenner was a scientist who worked at the CDC headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia. His wife Candace and he studied the conditions that resulted from a zombie outbreak that affected the United States. Although Candace was the true genius between the two, she unfortunately became a victim of the outbreak herself, which was dubbed "Wildfire". As such, she also became Doctor Jenner's first official test-subject, dubbed TS-19. As the virus spread, most of the other scientists at the CDC either died or fled. Jennfer remained behind, using the TS-19 tissue samples he had collected from his wife to study the condition, and if possible, devise a cure. 194 days after "Wildfire" was declared, Doctor Jennfer accidentally knocked a beaker of corrosive fluid into the floor. Jennfer was forced to enter a decontamination chamber and the complex's artificial intelligence, Vi, activated an automatic safety protocal, which set the entire laboratory on fire, destroying all of the TS-19 samples. Doctor Jennfer fell into a deep depression and even engaged in thoughts of suicide. As the weeks passed, he managed to make the CDC compound as self-reliant as possible, minimalizing resources and running everything off four generators in the basement. A group of survivors managed to reach the CDC building, only narrowly avoiding the walkers that continued to stumble about the perimeter. Reluctantly, Doctor Jenner allowed them entrance to the building. After explaining everything that had happened at the center, he allowed them all the chance to take hot showers and to get some sleep. As the building ran out of power from the generators, decontamination protocols were enacted. The entire building went into automatic lockdown, with no means of exiting through either doors or windows. Jenner told the group that the final phase of the protocols is a self-destruct sequence, which was put in place to prevent any infectious diseases from escaping containment. The leader of the group, Rick Grimes, managed to have a hand grenade on his person, which he was able to use to blow open one of the windows and allow the others to escape. Doctor Jenner however, elected to stay behind. One of the group members, Jacqui, chose to remain behind as well. They were both killed when the CDC building exploded. Eliza Morales Eliza Morales was the daughter of Morales and Miranda Morales. She had a brother named Louis. When the Morales family took up shelter with other survivors at the Rock quarry campsite, Eliza became close friends with Sophia Peletier. When the Moralas family decided to leave the camp to reconnect with family in Birmingham, Alabama, Eliza gave Sophia her teddy bear as a parting gift. Enid Enid was a young teenage girl (around 14) whose parents were devoured by walkers before her eyes while they were trying to jump-start their car. Invoking the mantra of "Just Survive Somehow" (JSS), she managed to make her way to the town of Alexandria, and became a part of the community. She was friends with Ron Anderson, who nursed a silent attraction for Enid, but she also befriended Carl Grimes, whom she formed a strong bond with. Enid was present when the Wolves attacked Alexandria. She also forged a bond with Glenn Rhee and helped him to secure the safety of his wife Maggie when she was trapped on the tower wall. Enid's father Almost nothing is known of this man save that he had a wife and a daughter named Enid. They were traveling through Virginia and tried to jump start a vehicle when they were attacked by walkers. Enid watched in horror as both of her parents were killed, only to become walkers themselves. She managed to escape, and made her way to the safe zone at Alexandria. Enid's mother Almost nothing is known of this woman save that she had a husband and a daughter named Enid. They were traveling through Virginia and tried to jump start a vehicle when they were attacked by walkers. Enid watched in horror as both of her parents were killed, only to become walkers themselves. She managed to escape, and made her way to the safe zone at Alexandria. Eric Raleigh Eric was a homosexual man in his mid-twenties from Alexandria, Virginia. Along with his lover, Aaron, he was a member of the community known as the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Eric had broken his ankle, but several members of Rick Grimes' group found him and Maggie Greene fashioned a splint for him. Eric was reunited with Aaron, who returned to a temporary haven inside of an abandoned building, along with several other members of Rick's group, including Rick himself. Erin Erin was a Caucasian woman in her apparent late thirties or early forties. She was a survivor of the zombie holocaust and lived in the community at Alexandria, Virginia. Erin was present for most community functions, including the day that Alexandria opened its doors to a new group of survivors led by Rick Grimes. She was present when Grimes killed Pete Anderson, and also attended the council meeting led by Deanna Monroe to decide Grimes' fate. A group of psychotic killers known as the Wolves raided Alexandria, slaughtering anyone they came upon. Erin was one of their victims, and had her stomach slashed open by a Wolf named Aphid. Carol Peletier put her down before she could reanimate as a zombie. Ethan Ethan was a Caucasian male in his apparent early thirties. He was living in the U.S. state of Virginia in the years following the zombie apocalypse. Ethan and his brother Craig became residents of a community known as Hilltop Colony, which included living spaces formerly occupied by FEMA camp workers. Hilltop had been run by a middle-aged man named Gregory, who found himself coerced into an untenable arrangement with a radical survivalist group called the Saviors. The Saviors ran a protection racket, in which they demanded a healthy tribute from the colonists in the form of food and supplies. In exchange, the Saviors agreed to keep the Hilltop residents safe, either from walkers or from themselves. Failure to pay tribute to the Saviors usually resulted in a great deal of unpleasantness. Such was the case with Ethan and Craig, who went on provision runs along with two other colonists named Andy and Crystal. Unsatisfied with their findings, the Saviors took Craig captive and instructed Ethan to murder Gregory in order to "send a message". Ethan returned to Hilltop and Gregory and came outside. He was accompanied by visitors from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, which included Rick Grimes, Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon and Michonne. Ethan approached Gregory, apologized, then stabbed him in the stomach. As Gregory was pulled away, a fight broke out and Rick and Ethan scuffled upon the ground. Ethan had the upper hand and put a knife to Rick's throat, but was distracted when Glenn approached ready to withdraw and sidearm, as well as Michonne, who always kept a katana at the ready. Rick was able to use his own blade, and stabbed Ethan in the throat. Ethan bled out onto Rick and died in the dirt. Eugene Porter Eugene is a member of Rick Grimes' group and formerly claimed himself to be a scientist on a top-secret mission to Washington D.C. to find a cure for the zombie virus in order to feel important and protected by Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa. He is one of the many members captured at Terminus but are ultimately rescued through the efforts of Carol Peletier. In the episode "Self Help", Eugene comes clean about his deceit and is promptly knocked unconscious by Abraham when he causes Eugene to hit his head against the church bus after punching him. It is also hinted that Eugene may have some attraction to Rosita as he is caught spying on her and Abraham while they are having sex and is seen again at Rosita's doorway eating a cookie after Abraham and her break up due to his fantasies and attraction to Sasha Williams. As of lately, Eugene has attempted to abandon his cowardly personality and attempts to become more self-reliant and courageous. This comes in handy when he creates a diversion after being captured by the Saviors when he bites Dwight's crotch to initiate a firefight in order to save Daryl Dixon and Rosita. Ezekiel Ezekiel is the leader of The Kingdom, a religious-based community were its' runners were responsible for the rescue of Morgan Jones and an injured Carol Peletier. Introduced in the seventh season episode "The Well, Ezekiel is revealed to be a former zookeeper and is shown to be a wise and charismatic leader. Ezekiel also owns a pet tiger named Shiva, who he had helped nurse back to help after an injury during his time as a zookeeper and had later rescued again once the apocalypse began. Ezekiel and The Kingdom, much like the Hilltop, are in business with the Saviors who they are selling pigs to (with the Saviors, however, unaware that the Kingdom has been feeding the pigs walker meat in hopes of sickening them.)